


until sunrise

by cryystal_m00n



Category: Day6 (Band), The Rose (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Confessions, Fluff, M/M, jaebri just want to fuck, sam and jaehyeong that is, sammy and jae are roommates, sammy wants to live, they play twenty questions, tyler the creator reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 12:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13613823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryystal_m00n/pseuds/cryystal_m00n
Summary: woosung stands up, the chips falling on the floor. “yeah, i just remembered i have stuff to do. just lemme get some clothes, i don’t want to come here to one of you naked.” he takes his backpack, stuffing some random clothes and his toothbrush. “have fun fucking brian, or being fucked by him, or whatever you do, you kinky shit.” he leaves just as jae gives him the middle finger.





	until sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> i'll populate this tag as well.  
> would there be typos? yes. would things make sense? no. it's my writing, don't be surprised

“so, you know brian?” jaehyung asks when he comes back from the vending machine, throwing a bag of chips in woosung’s direction.

sammy catches it with no problem. “brian? you mean your boyfriend of three years with whom you like to have phone sex every other night? the one you like to call sir? that brian?” he questions as he opens the bag and eats a chip. he laughs when jae’s face reddens. “yea, i know him. why? you finally tying the knot?”

“you’re such a dick, jesus fuck. no, he might be coming here in like 10 minutes and he intends to stay over for the weekend, so… if you could leave…” 

woosung stands up, the chips falling on the floor. “yeah, i just remembered i have stuff to do. just lemme get some clothes, i don’t want to come here to one of you naked.” he takes his backpack, stuffing some random clothes and his toothbrush. “have fun fucking brian, or being fucked by him, or whatever you do, you kinky shit.” he leaves just as jae gives him the middle finger.

he sighs, taking his phone out to call dojoon. he looks around as he waits for him to answer; he sees jaehyeong, coming back and getting ready to enter his dorm room. he hurries to catch up the younger, puttting on his cute and innocent face. “hey, jaehyeongie.” ha says, as he leans against the wall. 

“hey, hyung?” he responds, confusion evident on his face. “you all good?”

“yeah. no, actually, i need a favor.” he starts, bashing his eyelashes. “could i crash at yours for the night? jae’s got his boyfriend coming over and i don’t want to lose the last bit of innocence i have left.”

jaehyeong pats his shoulder, but he unlocks the door, moving aside to let the other step in first. “it’s just us tonight, hyung. my roommate left for the weekend. hope that’s ok with you.”

woosung places his backpack on the bed, before taking his charger out. “of course i don’t mind, my sweet darling dongsaeng.” he plugs his phone in and takes a seat next to his stuff (he misses the way jaehyeong blushes, the way he hides his face by turning his back). “mind if i go to sleep? i would love to stay up all night just to look at the way you’d look in the moonlight, but my redbull’s starting to wear off and i don’t have another one.”

the younger nods, his face as red as the sweater he is wearing. “you shouldn’t drink those, hyung. they are bad for your health.” he says, but he is only met with a soft snore. he smiles and turns off the light, letting the older man sleep.

sammy wakes up to an urgent need to pee and also to drink a huge glass of water. he gets up, a blanket he doesn’t remember covering him almost makes him trip and fall on his face. he thanks god for still caring about his well-being. 

jaehyeong grunts from the other bed, before asking: “are you dead, hyung?” he stands up as well, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

“unfortunately, no. i just need to pee.” he answers as he throws the younger a glance. his hair is disheveled, sammy thinks there is a trace of drool. he looks adorable.

“well, are you going to the bathroom, or do you need my permission?”

woosung realizes he has been staring at him. “i’ll be going now.”

“fighting, hyung!” jaehyeong gives him, yawning as he fist pumps the air.

the man enters the bathroom, taking his time to also splash some water on his face. he needs to get his head in the game. when he goes back he finds jaehyeong scrolling through his phone, face lit up by it.

“why aren’t you asleep?”

“oh, you’re back.” he smiles, putting his phone down. “i couldn’t go back to sleep. hoped i could get some reading done for my paper.”

“i can’t sleep either.” he checks the clock “it’s only five. want to play twenty questions?” he takes a seat next to the blond.

“i’ll start!” jaehyeong announces, hugging a pillow close to his chest. “where do you see yourself in ten years?”

woosung pretends to think about it, as if he doesn’t think about his future every other day. “i see myself back in the states, maybe doing music stuff. i see myself happy, you know. that’s all i really want.” he says, like he hasn’t just dropped some deep shit just with the first question. “tell me, what’s your november?”

“sick tyler, the creator, sammy-hyung. my november is now, it’s been for the past year, really.” jaehyeong tells him, “that’s my favorite song from flowerboy, after see you again.”

sammy laughs, because, what were the chances of their favorite songs to be the same?

they keep playing, questions varying from ‘what’s your go to ice-cream flavor to ‘how do you want to die?’ (sammy has learnt that jaehyeong’s favorite breed of dog is the fox-terrier, and in turn, jaehyeong has learnt that sammy is allergic to cats.)

at the twentieth question, sam finally realizes how close they had gotten. he stares at the other’s lips, licking his own when the blond does so. “what would you be doing right now?”

jaehyeong leans in. “kissing you. you?”

sammy bites his lips, “kissing you.” 

and as the sun rises, jaehyeong smiles, before crashing their lips together.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/cryystal_moon)   
>  [tumblr](http://cryystal-m00n.tumblr.com)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cryystal_moon)   
> 


End file.
